She Will Be Loved
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Shino can't have the girl he wants...or can he?


**Hey folks! Sorry…It's been a while I know. But don't you think I haven't been improving my skills! I bring you a song fic. Here ya go.**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_-_

Shino watched the beautiful butterfly. She, 18, and he, 19, they had known each other for a long time. He had watched her struggle through the years, trying to prove that she was a worthy kunoichi. Even now, she had problems with her confidence. Shino never once thought negative of her, he was always there for her, to give help and support whenever it was needed. He knew she'd never love him the way he loved her. Her heart belonged to a certain knuckle-headed blonde ninja.

-

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more_

_-_

Shino took a walk, letting his feet guide him, mind heavy with thought. When they stopped he looked where he was. The front gate of the Hyuuga compound. His heart felt heavy, no matter how much time he spent with Hinata, it was never enough.

_-_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_-_

The sky decided that this was the perfect time to open up and pour its heart out. It rained heavily, but Shino didn't care. Hinata had promised to meet him and Kiba. Kiba couldn't come, it turned out, Kuromaru was sick. So, Shino knocked on her door and waited out in the rain. The rain drops rolled off of the green hood before eventually soaking it. It took a little longer than usual, but Hinata came and opened the door. He noted that she had been crying, but her smile was warm.

"It's….raining. I'm sorry, Shino-kun."

Shino looked up at the sky.

"It's quite alright. Would you like to come over and have some tea? My father just bought fresh leaves."

Hinata smiled.

"Oh, that would be lovely."

She led the way, and Shino followed silently behind the girl that he loved, but could never have.

-

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_-_

Shino was sitting in his room, reading _The Lord of the Flies_. He heard a tap on his window, and saw Hinata outside clinging to his wall with tears in her eyes. Dropping the book, he rushed to the window, unlocking it and helping her in. She took his offered hand and came in, clinging to his jacket and crying. He didn't know what to do, nervousness filled him. But it didn't matter. He put an arm around her and told her it would be alright. Looks like Naruto wasn't the hero she thought he was.

-

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_-_

Hinata knew that life wasn't always fair. Shino knew this too. But, it can bring people together. Hinata always came to him when she was sad. He never complained, he welcomed her with open arms.

-

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_-_

Shino looked at the team photo. How cute she was back then. How beautiful she is now. He would do anything for her, just to prove he loves her.

-

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_-_

Shino always knew her best. That's always how it was. Now she realized it.

**Eh…Sorry. It was a good idea…I was making an AMV. Unfortunately, the muse for the fic danced out of my reach and I was unable to put out a good story. I had it half written already, So I tried to finish it. Sorry about the bad quality.**


End file.
